True Love Fixes All
by BleachOutAllTheDark
Summary: Regina gets an unknown surge of very powerful magic. A series of unexpected events lie in her and Robin's future as a couple to cope with these changes. Can Regina and Robin work on their own insecurities and trust issues for their family or will it all fall apart? OUTLAW QUEEN family fiction. Rated extreme M!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't really know why I'm doing this I'm just sadly utterly obsessed with ouat and the character and beauty that is Regina Mills.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to OUAT or the character affiliated with it (if I did Regina would be getting a hell of a lot more screen time)**

 **Chapter 1: By BleachOutAllTheDark**

"What do you mean it will take a week? I need those repairs done now! Fine, but don't expect this town to ever use you as contractors ever again!"

Regina slammed her iphone down on the table with force as she gritted her teeth and let her head fall into her small, pale hands. The mild throbbing in her head infused dangerously with her boiling anger reminded her how, once again, she had become so engrossed in her work she had managed to skip eating all day. Not that she could eat much. She had been throwing up almost every morning without fail this week and fighting hot and cold sweats throughout each day.

The town had recently been inflicted by some bad flooding due to the winter weather causing the Storybrook pond to overflow. Of course, the residents looked to her as Mayor to place the blame of the destruction on and as the person to task with having the park cleared up. She sighed and massaged her temples as she closed her eyes momentarily. Her eyelids felt like heavy weight after a period of nights feeling sleepless, stressed and having aches and pains in just about every place possible. Last night she had tossed and turned till she threw the duvet off her and resorted to sitting on the window ledge till a sleepy eyed Robin coaxed her back to the warmth of his arms.

Regina was exhausted. Being the town mayor, looking after two growing, young boys, and keeping a sane and sociable relationship with her friends and Robin was not an easy job. However, she wouldn't have it any other way. The charming, dimple smiled, thieves that had walked into her life to join her and Henry, had made her realize the missing pieces of the family she had unknowingly been longing for. Robin was her second chance and her reason for getting up and fighting the darkness inside each and every morning. The hope and happiness he had given her life along with his bundle of joy, Roland, had given her a second shot at happiness. She smiled to herself thinking of them while continuing to massage her temples to relieve the pain in her head. She fluttered her eyes closed once again as another hot sweat began to take its grip over her body and prickling heat all over her skin.  
She shot her head up from her hands when she heard the handle of the door click. Her eyes darted around the room as she was met by Emma, sauntering through the door of her office. The blonde flung her red leather jacket on the nearest chair casually, before taking a seat in front of the exhausted Brunette.

"Sleeping on the job Regina?" Emma smirked as she goaded the older women.  
"If you must know Emma I have a throbbing headache… however sleeping on the job is something I am sure you have much experience in" she quipped before slamming the folder of town paper work she had been working on shut.  
"Well Storybrook is at an all-time low on crime… or should I say no crime" Emma sighed before planting a new folder full of paper work on the desk for Regina to sign off on.

Regina grimaced as the folder hit the desk with a large thud and pushed the new wave of dizziness and nauseous feeling she had been experiencing all morning to the back of her mind.

"You sure you're okay? You look very pale Regina" Emma asked clocking the Mayor's discomforted expression when looking over the mayor's facial features with caution.  
"Like I said Emma, just a headache… now is there anything else you want to burden me with or is that it for today?" Regina snapped sarcastically as she rose very shakily to her feet. It wasn't just a headache. Regina felt ill. However, she was not about to admit feeling weak to the saviour of all people. The feelings of dizziness and nausea began to go straight to her head making her feel light headed as she walked Emma over to her office door to see her out.

"Well actually I just wanted to go over Henry's arrangement for this weekend… would you mind taking him this weekend? Killian and I have planned to maybe have the house to ourselves and you know… spend some quality time together" Emma ringed her wrists nervously and looked down at her shoes while a pink tinge appeared on her cheeks.

Regina's vision became blurry. Her head drowning out the sounds of the blathering blonde beside her as she explained her plans for an intimate weekend with the one handed wonder beside her. Her legs started to shake uncontrollably again as weakness began to overtake her body. Before she could stop herself she had grabbed on to Emma's shoulder attempting to steady herself before she began to lose her balance.

"Regina, what the hell?" Emma exclaimed grabbing her round the front and back of her waist and steadying her on to the couch in her office.  
Regina put her head in between her knees. He headache pounded so painfully she could hardly think. Her face was slick as another hot sweat washed over her making her skin slick. Emma crouched down beside her looking up with concerned eyes as she kept a hand on her shoulder.  
"Regina? Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to get someone?" she asked the sound of worry coming out in her voice.  
Then the feeling of nausea held its grip on her again. Her heart began to pound painfully in her chest as she began to feel a very unpleasant feeling rise up her throat. Regina bolted out the door of her office, slamming the bathroom door open before heaving violently over the toilet. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly round her shaking body letting each wave of sickness come out of her with violent retches. She felt her body begin to still and wrinkled her nose is disgust at the sight of her own vomit before her. It wasn't till she stilled and grabbed a tissue to wipe her now running nose and her teary eyes that she felt the supportive hand belonging to Emma's on her back.

"I'm sorry you had to see that… it seems even if I don't eat I'm still sick" Regina said meekly before flushing the toilet and steadying herself on the nearby sink trying to sort the now smeared mascara running down her cheek. She felt adrenaline run through her vein and a unknown feeling she couldn't quite pin point to describe.  
"Regina…" Emma looked on anxiously at Regina.  
"Emma, I'm fine. I must have just caught a sickness bug or some-"She stopped mid-sentence noticing why her friend looked so nervous.  
Her eyes were swirling with different shades of purple. Regina looked on in disbelief. Her eyes were glowing. Strong magic pulsing through her iris.

"How is this possible? I've not made anything or done any magic so powerful that could explain this!" Regina stammered blinking furiously till finally the swirling purple magic in her eyes subsided. Regina felt her body go stiff as she froze in shock.  
"Regina how long have you been throwing up for?" Emma questioned.  
"I don't know the past week or so I kept waking up and feeling sick. I must have caught some sickness bug off of someone it's nothing to worry about"

Regina turned facing the blonde reading the anxious expression and flattened down her tight fitted dress.  
"What is it Miss Swan" Regina exasperated before rolling her eyes and walking out of the bathroom the blonde following her behind.  
"Don't try and lie to me, Regina. I know that was not normal. I've read about this happening to people…' Emma continued to press the brunette as she followed her out the bathroom.  
Regina rolled her eyes and sauntered back over to her desk.  
'I read some people get it due to poisoning from a very powerful dark potion, the inhalation of fairy dust or….' Emma stopped dead in her tracks and stared nervously at Regina.  
'Or what? Miss Swan, I can assure you that I am quite perfectly fine.' Regina lied again not daring to show her true worry. Regina knew Emma was right. Whatever had happened back there had been very strong magic.

"When was your last period?" Emma blurted out.  
"Excuse me!?" Regina turned to look at the blonde in shock.  
"Is your period late Regina it's a simple question…. Robin's moved in with you for over a month now and your feeling sick in the mornings, the headaches, how tired you have been looking…"  
Regina felt her jaw fall completely dumbfounded. There was not a chance. She had made sure of that in her past as evil Queen.

"How dare you ask me something so personal? I don't want to know what you are getting at Emma but I am perfectly fine. Like I said it's probably just a sickness bug now if you don't mind I have a meeting to attend and I am going to be late if you keep holding me up with your medical theories" Regina snapped and grabbed her jacket, ushering the blonde sheriff out the door.  
"It's a possibility isn't it!?' Emma whispered franticly while her eyes widened.  
Regina glared at her signalling this was not a topic she was willing to discuss with the saviour while opening the door and escorted her out.  
"Fine. But you can't hide from this forever and you're going to have to find out the truth sooner or later Regina. Something has changed in you to cause that magic in your eyes." Emma said turning and staring her directly in the eyes once again.

"Goodbye, Emma." Regina stated simply as she slammed the door in the blonde's face.  
Her heart raced once again and she turned to mirror to see the purple haze of magic in her eyes had returned again to her complexion.

Regina stirred the pasta in the bubbling pan, while trying to ignore the ongoing thumping in her head and the rumble of her empty stomach. Her head had been going round in circles all day trying to find the reason as to why her eyes had shown such powerful magic in her office. It couldn't have been fairy dust. She knew what it looked like and she hadn't seen a fairy in weeks. She shivered at her next thought. Was she poisoned? A strike of revenge against the former Evil Queen? Regina shook her head and blinked the tears away from her eyes. She refused to let herself get emotional about this. She would not let herself be weak. Her mind silenced her inner turmoil as the familiar sound of the front door to her mansion clicked and heavy boots landed on the shoe rack. Robin.

A loud squeal of delight sounded from her little, curly haired, Prince in the hall and she turned to see her favourite thief balancing Roland on his shoulders before putting him down safely and locking eyes with his raven haired beauty. She felt her tense body relax immediately under his loving gaze.  
"Hello my love" He said with a gentle smile while softly planting a kiss on her lips.  
Regina hummed with delight as felt herself slowly leaning in to Robin's embrace and smaller arms clasp round her legs.  
"You look exhausted Regina" He said softly while cupping her face. A concerned look spread across Robin's face as he slowly brushed her brown locks from her tired eyes.  
Regina let her eyes drop to the floor. Her run in with Emma earlier today hadn't stayed off her mind. She couldn't worry Robin about this. Not yet anyway. She needed to know for sure what she was dealing with.  
"I feel a bit tired. I think I might be coming down with something." Regina said meekly. She did not dare to look Robin in the eyes and show her true feelings of worry and the unknown. He had a knack for reading her like no other person could.  
"Well then… let me and this little prince take care of you" He said while snaking his arms round her waist and planting a kiss on her forehead.  
Regina smiled inwardly while sighing in defeat as she let a smaller hand clench hers and drag her out of the kitchen. She turned back to see Robin looking on adoringly and felt her heart melt at the look of love in his eyes.

"Daddy lets me sleep all day and tells me stories when I'm ill 'Gina" Roland waffled on to her while gesturing with his small hands for her to sit down. She smiled and listened to his ramblings. She quietly curled her feet up on to the grey couch and laughed when Roland brought out his blue fluffy blanket bought by henry for his Christmas and draped it over her.  
"Thank you my little prince I feel better already" She smiled at him and planted a kiss in his little, chocolate, curls as he jumped up on the couch beside her. He curled his small body into hers and rested his head against her chest as he began to suck his thumb quietly.  
Regina sighed contently putting her arm round Roland and clicked the tv remote and smiled as Roland's favourite cartoon characters danced on the screen. She sighed and rested her tired eyes and drifted off to sleep for the first time in days.

"Mom, wake up…."  
Regina opened one eye and groaned as she felt her body protest at the disturbance of rest.  
"Mom, Robin said to wake you and ask if you feel up to eating something right now?" Henry said perching down beside her on the couch.  
Regina felt her stomach rumble in protest and laughed with her son at its answer.  
"Looks like that is a yes" Regina quipped grinning at her older son.

She grimaced and placed her hands on her lower back as she felt the familiar strain and pain of the day come back.  
"Mom are you sure you're okay? You haven't been well this past week maybe you should take some time off" Henry said as he walked slowly with her through to the dining room.  
"And let your Mother run the town into ruin? I don't think so." Regina teased nudging Henry's arm playfully which earned her a small giggle from Henry. Regina scoffed and smiled at the dinner set waiting for her at the dining room table while locking eyes with the man she loved. An already hungry Roland was already stuffing his face while pasta sauce covered his chin. She couldn't help but smile at her perfect little family. Her happy ending. She had to get to the bottom of whatever had caused her eyes to glow with magic today. She had worked so hard for her happy ending to have anyone put it at risk.  
"Everything will be fine, Henry" She said softly.

Regina lay restless and sleepless in her bed staring at the ceiling. She sighed and thought again about what Emma had said. There was no way it was possible. She tormented herself again thinking of any suspects who may want to harm her or bring her down but couldn't think of anyone who had shown any more resentment towards her than normal in the last few weeks. Pregnant wasn't even an option. Was it?  
Regina rubbed her eyes till she began to see stars and then stared back up at the pattern on her bedroom ceiling. She felt tears prick at her eyes as she remembered all those years ago drinking the potion to stop her from ever being able to create life. That painful night had stopped any chances of her being able to bring a child into the world with her soulmate. She had made the biggest mistake of her life to spite her Mother. An action fuelled by hatred. Typical Regina.  
She brushed an angry tear that strayed down the side of her face and sniffed softly in frustration. Nothing was adding up. Only very powerful magic could allow her eyes to change colour and it had only happened to Regina a few times in her life before. One of the times being when she cast the dark curse. She sighed and pulled the covers of her duvet up closer to her chest feeling vulnerable to the winter chill from outside. She heard Robin stir and roll over to face her.

"What are you thinking about?"  
Robin questioned her while leaning on his elbow and letting his other hand caress the soft skin on her cheek.  
"Nothing dear" Regina admits into the dark between them and staring at the ceiling above.  
"Don't lie to me, Regina. I know you. Probably better than you know yourself. Something is bothering you. What is it?" Robin asked softly planting a kiss into her hair that faintly smelled of cinnamon.  
Regina turned over to face him their faces just inches apart from each other. "Do you see a future with me?"  
"What do you mean Regina?" Robin questions softly letting his hand run through her hair.  
"I mean… You do want to spend your future with me no matter what the possibility could mean?" She asked her voice cracking slightly.

Robin stared at her for what seemed like years before cupping her face with his hands.  
"I will spend the rest of my living days adoring and loving you, Regina. Nothing can stop the feelings I have for you."  
He kisses her softly and hears a soft whimper escape as he is granted access by her parted lips to explore her warm mouth. When they break apart she rests her forehead against his.

"I love you" She whispers.  
Robin stares into her eyes shocked. This was the first time she had said the three words he had been dreaming to hear her say. He stared into her eyes seeing the vulnerability and exhaustion she had been hiding behind that brave smile of hers. He always knew she loved him. She had shown it with the actions and looks she gave him but hearing it out loud into the small sanctuary they had created made his heart swell.  
He kissed her again all the passion of her words being put into the kiss while letting his hands slide down to her waist and pull her closer towards him wrapping his arms round her and planting a kiss on the top of her head.  
"I love you too".

 **I really out did myself here on smut. Next chapter things get heated. Regina has never been one to have an easy ride. Comment if you actually are insane enough to enjoy reading my ramblings. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: By BleachOutAllTheDark**

07:55AM. Regina stared at her alarm clock in silence as she watched the small hand of the clock whirl round with each tick. How long had she been awake now? Three hours? Maybe four?

07:56AM. She thought hard again to think if she had encountered any other fairies in the last week. Nothing. It couldn't be fairy dust. She would know by now surely?

07:57AM. Maybe it was poison. She felt her throat close tight with the prospect. She was hated enough for it. Yet, people seemed to have moved on even just slightly from the days of the Enchanted Forrest. Yet here she was facing another sleepless night. Another morning she wakes up before her alarm clock.

Regina huffs and turns on her side to her source of warmth on this frosty morning that was giving her the strength not to scream with frustration. She smiled as she watched Robin's peaceful face. The rise and fall of his chest and the sounds of him breathing deeply relaxed her. She turned off the alarm and moved closer to her slumbering thief. Gently she traced the slope of his nose and down over his lips. Cupping his chin, she gently met his lips with her and planted a series of soft kisses till she felt him begin to stir. She stopped and looked in to the sleepy eyes that greeted her.

"Good morning, my thief." She whispered smiling softly.  
"Hmmm…. I think you should wake me like this more often. I never did take to that screeching box" Robin joked wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing the soft strands of hair out of her face.  
"It's called an alarm clock, dear" She laughed and slapped him playfully on the chest.  
"Did you sleep?" Robin questioned now looking serious as he stretched his arms.  
Regina bit her lip and looked down. She couldn't worry him. Hell even she didn't know what was going on with her body recently. She needed to get to the bottom of it and she needed to get it done today.  
"Yes I did… eventually" she lied.  
"Eventually? You sure were tossing and turning a lot?" Robin questioned locking his hold on her.

Regina averted his gaze while slowly unclasping Robin's hands from round her.  
"I better get the boys up." Regina stated simply while slipping out of his embrace and grabbing her night gown off the end of the bed.  
"I wish you would stop that" Robin stated flippantly throwing the covers off of him and grabbing his jeans and shirt he had lain out the night before.  
"Stop what?" Regina asked finger combing her hair in her mirror while trying to ignore the question.

"Stop pushing me away when I can clearly see there is something bothering you, Regina. We're meant to be a team in this family. You need to open up to me and we can face whatever is bothering you head on together." Robin said while getting up and standing behind her. He brushed his fingers down her bare arms. Both of them stared in silence at each other in the mirror. She watched his eyes flash with hurt as a lump began to form in her throat.

"Nothing is wrong Robin…" She whispered looking down at her fingers so as not to see the pain his eyes.  
"Right… I'm sure, Regina. I'll take the boys to school today. When you feel like you can actually trust me for once and make this work, you know where to find me."

Regina flinched as her bedroom door slammed and felt tears prick her eyes. What the hell was wrong with her? She couldn't hurt him more. Regina felt her determined attitude take the wheel as she strode her way to her en suite bathroom. She was going to find out what had caused this today. If any fairy or traitor was to blame for this she would make sure they suffered. She sighed in frustration as she felt her anger begin to rise inside her more. She splashed her face with the icy water and there it was again. Her heart raced. The swirling purple haze in her eyes. Magic

"How is this happening!?" Regina whispered in a panic pulling her bottom eyelids down and frantically searching to see what could be causing it but seen nothing. She heard a bang at her bathroom door and jumped.

"Mom?" She heard Henry shouting. She couldn't go out not while her eyes were like this. She spun round staring back at her reflection again.  
"I... uh… I'm just about to go in the shower honey what is it?" she asked trying to stop the shaking in her voice. Calm down, Regina.  
"I'm staying with Emma tonight seeming I'm staying here at the weekend. Robin is wondering if you will you be okay to pick Roland up from school today?"

Regina held her shaking hands together and pressed her back to the bathroom wall before slowly sliding herself down the tiles. The feelings of nausea and dizziness troubling her the last week returning to her.

"Mom?" Henry pressed her for an answer and snapped her out of her daze.  
"Of course honey… I can do that…." She said her voice shaky.  
"Are you sure you're feeling better?" He asked through the door. His concern evident. Henry was smart just like his Mothers. If she didn't get him away soon he would seek to find out the real answer.  
"Yes, Henry I'm fine. Now you get off to school before you're late." She instructed sternly.

"Okay Mom. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!"

Regina slowly released the breath she had just realized she had been holding. She heard her bedroom door click. He's gone.

She put her head into her lap and closed her eyes as the all too familiar wave of nausea hit her again. Her palms began to get clammy as a sweat broke out over her body. She sat on the cold bathroom floor willing her breathing to settle. She felt weak and exhausted. Then she felt it rising up her throat. She groaned and dragged her exhausted body over to the toilet as her stomach heave violently letting the contents of last night's dinner make its way back up.

As she puked she let the tears in her eyes run freely. Making a mental note that whoever did poison her, as she suspected this was more likely the case now, was going to suffer under her wrath.

Fourty five minutes passed and Regina was still lying on the floor panting as her body once again tried to violently be sick. She could barely keep her eyes open. Her bones screamed in protest and her throat burned from the stomach acid now spilled in the toilet. She lay again on her cold bathroom floor praying for her body to rest. Her vision was blurry and she could hardly think straight. Regina knew she needed help. Her mind flashed to Robin but the stubborn voice in her head stopped her from grabbing her phone and pressing dial. She lay on the floor shaking as cold sweat began to sit on every area of her skin. She crawled to the counter and grabbed her phone while debating phoning him. Her head swam feeling light headed as she fell back barely able to keep her own balance. Her hands shakily trying to find the contact on her phone. Emma Swan.

She heard the phone ring and ring and let a tear spill down her cheek as another wave of nausea gripped her. She sent a silent prayer up that for once the blonde who irked her so much would actually pick up.

"Hello?"

Regina felt a weight lift off her shoulders at the sound of her friend's voice coming down the line.  
"Em-Emma…I can't stop-" Regina hoarsely choked the words up before slamming the phone on the floor and throwing up what now just looked like bile in to the toilet. She grimaced at the sight as she slumped down on the floor. Her ears began to ring and her body shook uncontrollably.

"Regina!? Regina!? I'm on my way. Stay where you are!"

Regina's chest heaved as her breath staggered out of her. Her eyes heavy as she slowly gave in to the darkness that willed her to sleep.

*-*-*-*

"Regina? Regina, it's Emma"

Regina stirred as she felt someone gently shake her shoulders. Her throat burned and her muscles stiffly adjusted to her position on the floor. She opened her groggy eyes and was met with the blonde crouching down beside her. Her face was a painting of concern and worry as she applied a cold cotton flannel to Regina's head. Regina adjusted herself slowly to a sitting position again. Relief flushed through her to realise that her body had finally stopped with its advances. She could finally think straight again. Regina sat motionless staring at the wall trying to make sense of what the hell she had just experienced.

It must have been poison. Regina was rarely ill but when she was she knew it was nothing like what she had just experienced. This was no pixie dust. She had to be poisoned or… she stopped herself. There was no way. Even as she thought it she had to stop a twinge of hope. She had stopped that possibility years ago. It was her own fault.

"You may be a queen but your puke is nasty… what the hell did you eat last night?" Emma laughed and then suddenly stopped as she caught sight of the death glare she got from her friend.  
"Okay sorry. Regina, you know what I'm going to say though, right?" Emma said tentatively before helping the older woman to her feet.  
"Yes… it's not a bug. Save me the lecture." Regina sighed as she stood to her shaky feet. Emma smiled at her friend sympathetically as they stood in silence. Neither wanting to make the first move.  
"I doubt that it is fairy dust. I mean it could be poison… but surely we should rule out the… um… other option?" Emma suggested shyly not daring to look Regina in the eyes.  
She rolled her eyes. There was no way. Not a single shred of a possibility. If she had to take a test just to shut up the blonde, then so be it.  
"Fine." Regina snapped flippantly.

Emma whipped a pregnancy test out of her bag and handed it to the former Queen who frowned at the blue and white stick. She had never used one of these. Never had to. It felt strange and foreign in her small, shaking hands.  
"You just have to take off the cap and then pee on the end and-"  
"I know how to use a pregnancy test, Emma! I may not have used one before or be from this world, but, I am not stupid!" Regina snapped.  
Emma's mouth shut quickly as she backed out the door slowly to give her friends privacy.  
"I'll be downstairs once you're ready" she said softly while clicking the door shut.

Regina stared back at the test in her hand. Silence finally greeting her.  
"This is so stupid." She whispered to herself. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she thought about how she could never give a child to Robin. She wondered if he compared her to Marion. She was a baron, evil, vengeful villain and Marion was a saint and loved by all. Maybe Robin would realise this one day and leave her. Regina watched as her knuckles went white as she gripped the test in her fist. She ruined everything all because of her own selfish attitude.

She sniffed and pulled herself together. She had to get this over with today. Her hands shook as she slowly pulled down the bottoms of her silk pyjamas. This was ridiculous. Why was she taking a pregnancy test when she knew for a fact she couldn't ever conceive? Regina closed her eyes and counted to 5 slowly in her head before bringing the test back up and closing the cap. She sighed as she washed her hands and looked at her tired, pale complexion in the mirror. She needed to eat and get a grip of herself.  
She made her way down her wooden, polished stairs and followed the smell, as what she could only describe as heavenly, coming from her kitchen.  
"What are you doing, Swan?" Regina questioned as she seen the blonde bustling about in her kitchen.

"Making a New Yorker bagel I'm starving and judging by how you just threw up last night's dinner, you probably are too." Emma answered with her back turned to Regina as she concentrated on cooking.  
Regina perched herself on the kitchen island seat and watched as the blonde presented a slightly burnt bagel in front of her. Regina smiled weakly but was unable to take a bite. She stared helplessly down at the small window on the screen before her. A line and its negative. A circle and its positive. Regina stared at the screen intently waiting for it to reveal her fate. It had to be negative. This was all a ridiculous thought.

"It'll be okay you know… whatever happens we will get to the bottom of it, Regina." Emma said giving her a sympathetic smile.  
Regina felt her eyes prick with tears and choked back on the hard lump that rested in her throat.

Emma's eyes suddenly widened as she stared down at the test lying on the table between them. Regina sucked in her breath and sat motionless as she sees the screen glowing and swirling with a dark purple magic before going completely blank. Nothing.

Regina's mouth dropped open as she looked up at Emma who was wearing the same look of shock on her face.  
"What… what the hell just happened?" Regina whispered hoarsely.  
"I don't know… but whatever it means… we maybe need to get you to a doctor instead." Emma stuttered.  
Regina looked up once again from the now blank test feeling fear begin to engulf her.  
"Regina your eyes!" Emma gasped.

Regina grabbed her phone and stared at her reflection in shock as she was once again met with the glowing swirling purple magic in her eyes.

 **Ooooh Regina what's going on!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long to update I've been so distracted the past couple of days. So time for a quick vomit of the mind and an update for you all x**

Chapter 3 By BleachOutAllTheDark

'Is this really what I pay private health care for?' Regina snipped while getting a kick to the shin and a glare off of Emma for her outburst.  
"Patience Madame Mayor. I will have your blood test results in a couple of minutes" Doctor Whale said while sighing at her impatience.

Regina swept her hair out of her brown eyes and crossed her arms over her chest to stop her visibly shaking hands. She was terrified. Whatever was wrong with her wasn't looking good. She couldn't stop thinking about the way her pregnancy test had turned purple. She shivered again noticeably at the memory.

'Regina whatever the outcome you will be okay. I do think Robin deserves to know whatever the outcome of the test results' Emma said. Regina stared at her red high heels refusing to look her blonde friend in the eyes. Of course she hadn't told Robin. She was scared of his reaction. Scared to get his hopes up. Scared of the unknown. She was snapped out of her musings when she heard Doctor Whale give a loud cough to grab their attention.

"Well? I don't have all day Doctor." Regina snarled before getting to her feet.  
"Well Miss Mills…. It would seem that you are in fact pregnant." Doctor Whale said while looking at his sheet of test results. 'By just 5 weeks it seems' he added.  
Regina felt her whole body tense up and freeze. She seen Emma's mouth moving trying to converse with her but no sound reached her ears. She stood silent. This couldn't be. It was impossible. All those years ago Regina had made sure she could never bear life. How was this possible?.

"Regina?!" Emma said shaking her shoulders and snapping her out of her thoughts.  
'There must be some sort of mistake? I made sure years ago I couldn't have children…. I took a bloody potion for god sake! So explain that Doctor!' Regina shouted feeling her anger reach a boiling point and watched as the glass vase sitting by the window of the surgery shattered due to her loss of control on magic. Regina stared at her shaking hands and sat down slowly on to the chair. Outbursts of her magic like that hadn't happen since she had started trying to put her past behind her.

'Regina your eyes…. It's happening again!' Emma exclaimed startled by her outburst.  
Regina closed her eyes and let her head drop trying to calm herself down.  
"I've only seen this case happen once before Madame Mayor. It was with a young lady who like yourself cursed herself to never be able to bear life but as you know all curses can be broken. She bore a child of true and pure love upon finding her soulmate.'  
'What!?' Regina shot back.  
"It seems Regin- I mean Madame Mayor… you have found your soul mate. You've broken your curse. It would explain your new… well… let's just call them side effects." He stated while pulling his white plastic gloves off.  
'The purple in her eyes you mean?' Emma cut in.  
'Well yes. You are bearing a child that was conceived in the breaking of a powerful curse. A child of true love. So your magic will be at extremely heightened and sensitive levels which explains the eyes, the intense symptoms of sickness and mood swings… and well, my vase over there' He said grimacing at the shards of glass now scattered all over the floor.

Regina stared at her shaking hands and then to the shattered glimmering glass on the floor.  
'I'm going to lose control of my magic aren't I?' she whispered almost inaudibly.  
'Not necessarily Miss Mills it will struggle but as long as you keep yourself calm and rested you should be fine. Pregnancy causes great changes to a woman's body and her emotions and as you know magic comes from a close tie with emotions.'  
Regina felt fear grip her body. She stood up grabbing her black leather jacket throwing it over her arm and began making a swift exit to the door before upping to a job once out in the reception.

'Regina!?' Emma called after her running to catch up with her. 'Thank you Doctor we will be in touch' she added before running down the corridor after the raven haired brunette.  
Regina slammed her car door shut behind her and rested her head on to the steering wheel closing her eyes to try keep the tears building up from spilling over.  
'Regina… it's going to be okay.' Emma tried to reason with her while slightly out of breath as she entered the passenger door.  
'Okay!? Are you serious!?' Regina shrieked hysterically watching Emma's eyes grow.  
'You heard him I'm not in control of my magic anymore Emma!' She slammed the wheel with her hands in a rage while choking back tears. Suddenly all the alarm systems of all the surrounding cars start going off and Regina stopped and stared helplessly.  
'Regina just calm down… your eyes-'Emma's frantic begging was cut off when she was poofed out of Regina's car in a cloud of purple smoke and was back inside the sheriff's office by the former Queen's magic.'  
God damn it Regina!' She shouted out in to the empty four walls.

Regina sat in the silence of her car and let the tears spill down her cheek. She sobbed quietly as her shoulders shook. How the hell could she do this? She looked in her driver mirror at her tear streaked eyes and watched the purple haze stare back at her till the screen started to crack and eventually smash. Regina jumped in shock and felt her breath hitch. She can't control this. She couldn't go through with this. She couldn't put her family in danger because of her loss of control. Not again.

She jumped when she heard the shrill tone of her mobile go off in her pocket. Grabbing it with shaky hands she squinted through teary eyes at the caller. Robin. She sniffed and tried to compose herself to answer.

'He-Hello?' she coughed out.  
'Regina where are you?' Robin snapped out.  
'I uh…I'm at the office Robin why?' she stammered wiping her eyes again.  
'Really? Well that's funny you see I just swung by there and you haven't been in all morning apparently according to your secretary!' Robin said sounding more and more mildly irritated.  
'Look Robin I can explain I just… I needed to go somewhere' She blurt out in a panic.  
Silence followed by a sigh came down the line and Regina felt her heart shatter for lying to one of the only people who really believed in her in this town.

'You know you forgot to pick Roland up from school today...' Robin started.  
Regina felt her heart sink. All this stress and she'd forgotten all about Roland.  
'Robin I'm sorry… I just…. Is he okay?' she choked.  
'He's fine, thankfully. Snow noticed him standing by the gates after all the other kids left so she took him inside and phoned me. Regina what is going on with you? Where are you?' he questioned.  
Regina sat feeling her heart thump in her chest. How did she explain this to him?  
'Regina?' He pressed.  
'I… I've got to go Robin I'm sorry.'  
'Regina wait answer me-'

Regina hung up the phone and released the breath she had been holding. She let a tear drop from her eyes and watched as it landed on the screen of her phone before the screen turned a purple colour and shut down.  
'I'm so sorry Robin' She whispered to herself before throwing the phone back in her bag and turning on the ignition to her car.

Regina didn't return home that night till just after 10. A quick passing chat with Kilian, on his way to pick up grilled cheeses for dinner, inside Granny's had confirmed that Henry was at home safe with Emma and she decided it was time to return to her other boys. She had sat in Granny's moping over a glass of whiskey, she knew she shouldn't be having, since 4 that afternoon. She had ignored the looks of concern off the other diners and was relieved to find most of them to be too scared to approach her to ask what was wrong. She sat sipping at the harsh liquid and drowning in her own thoughts. She sat staring at the brown liquid swirling it around in its glass and tried to think about what to do next. She couldn't have this baby. She couldn't not be in control, not again. Finishing her glass and the knowledge that Roland would be in bed, and hopefully, Robin too, had led her to the steps of her front door.

With shaky hands she opened her mansion's front door quietly and let out and inner sigh of relief when she seen all the lights within the hall and kitchen were off. She quietly shut the door behind her kicking off her shoes in the direction of the shoe rack and jumped as she turned around and seen a dark figure standing before her.

'Robin' she said breathlessly. She stared at her soul mate standing in jeans and a hoodie looking rugged and tired. He'd obviously sat up and waited for her to come home. 'You scared me… I didn't think you'd be up still' she whispered so not to wake up the sleeping boys upstairs. She looked in to his eyes and felt immediate regret for not phoning him earlier when she seen the worry and angst wash off his face.  
'I'm a thief by trade Regina. You can't sneak in to our house without me knowing' He stated bluntly.  
She felt a warm tinge inside at the hearing of him finally referring to the house as theirs but it was replaced quickly with unease in the pit of her stomach due to his stare.  
'Are you going to tell me where you've been?' He asked sounding hurt as she walked past him without a word of explanation.  
'I had… work… to finish off on' She whispered pulling of her jacket and turning her back to him.  
'Stop lying to me Regina... You forget to pick up Roland, you lie to me where you have been all day, you hang up on me and then turn your phone off, you cut me off and push me away every time I try to find out what's wrong?' Robin starts as he follows her in to the living room turning on the light and shutting the door. Regina grabbed the bottle of whiskey out of her mahogany cupboard and began to pour two glasses. Robin grabbed the whisky bottle out of her hand and she turned round to glare at him.

'Are you still feeling ill? Is it work?' he questions as she continues with her task silently.  
'Stop pretending this isn't happening' Robin challenges putting the whisky back on the counter and looking her directly in the eye.  
'Pretending what Robin?! What am I pretending?' She snipped back being sure to keep her voice down as not to wake Roland as she felt her exhaustion begin to turn to irritation.  
'Pretending that there is clearly something wrong here! You can't trust me! You push me away every time things get hard Regina and I can't live like this!' he says raising his voice with the hurt showing clearly in his face. 'How can we carry on in this family if you won't even communicate with me!?'  
Regina grabbed the half poured glass of whiskey and turns away from him so he can't see the tears now beginning to show in her eyes. He was right. She couldn't handle the family she had. She couldn't bring another child in to the mix. She felt her hands shake as a lump began to appear in her throat.  
'Is it me? Have I moved this too fast?' Robin tried desperately while talking to the back of her.

Regina felt numb as she let a single tear fall down her pale exhausted face.  
'Will you stop ignoring me!?' Robin shouted going to grab her arm and stopping as he watched liquid and glass plummet to the floor pounding the mahogany laminate with various chimes.  
'Regina!?' he questioned as he spun her around and checked her hands for cuts but could see none. He looked up to her face and his breath hitched as he locked his eyes with the swirling haze in hers. He grabbed on to the side of her arms tightly as worry and confusion filled his face.  
'Regina what-'

'I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant Robin' she choked out through a sob.

 **DAMN! I promise to update soon this time! To everyone who is enjoying this and still reading thank you so much! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm overwhelmed by the feedback I have had for this so far – Thank you so much guys! I couldn't leave you on a cliff hanger for much longer. I made it worth your while for the wait… things get very heated! Enjoy x**

Chapter 4 By BleachOutAllTheDark

Robin stared shocked and motionless in to the scared purple eyes before him.

'How can you be pregnant I thought…? Regina what is going on? What is wrong with your eyes!?' He breathed out gripping her arms as if to keep her steady.  
Robin watched as a picture frame holding dear memories of Regina and Henry began to shake and fall to the floor with a massive crash the glass shattering in an instant.  
'Regina what is happening!?' He asked panicked as the coffee table began to shudder as well.  
'I can't stop it!' Regina shrieked looking at her shaking hands with fear and stepping back further from Robin, fear evident in her eyes.  
'Regina?' Robin started as he moved back towards her to try and calm her down.  
'Don't touch me Robin! Stay away!' She pushed her hands out towards him to keep him away but he refused to listen. He watched as her eyes darted around the room in panic at the various items and cabinets beginning to tremor. Slowly he inched towards her despite her protests and linked his fingers with her watching as a purple spark flew off their hands as they touched. Slowly he brought her shaking body in to his embrace and put his hand in to her dark raven hair while whispering soft words of encouragement in to her ears till finally the coffee table and all the hanging pictures stopped shaking and the only movement was from Regina's shaking shoulders as she sobbed.

'Shhh… it's okay. You're safe.' He whispered breathless while holding her tightly in his embrace and planting a kiss on to her forehead. He watched as she looked up at him the purple glow in her eyes beginning to diminish. He felt his heart still hammering in his chest while his mind was filled with unanswered questions he needed to hear.  
'Daddy what was that noise?'  
Robin spun around to see his son standing at the door yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his favourite stuffed monkey in hand.  
'Roland… son it's nothing to worry about Daddy just knocked a picture frame over by accident when he was playing a game with Regina' Robin explained scooping his son up in his arms and giving him a hug.  
'Gina why are you crying are you sad?' Roland gasped peeking over his shoulder at a shaking Regina still trying to compose herself.  
'She had a bad dream Ro and got a fright so Daddy tried to cheer her up with a game' Robin said softly placing the boy down and ruffling his hair. He turned to look at Regina who gave him a weak smile in thanks before she sat down on the couch looking exhausted.  
'I get bad nightmares too 'Gina but Daddy always says if you squeeze your eyes really tight and think of happy things they can go away' Roland blathered climbing up on the couch beside Regina and plopping himself down on her lap.  
'Did he now?' Regina sniffed smiling at the dimpled little boy on her lap.  
'Yeah and I think about the time me, you, daddy, henry, emma, snow and david got ice cream!' he burst in to a big contagious smile at the memory that Regina couldn't help but mimic.

Roland threw his arms around Regina's neck and she planted a kiss is to his little curls feeling her heart begin to steady again as she looked up at Robin who was looking on with love clearly in his eyes.  
'I love you Gina' she heard Roland whisper and she watched as Robin grinned at his confession.  
She smirked as she heard a yawn come from the bundle in her lap and picked him up, resting him on her hip and grabbing his stuffed monkey.  
'Okay time for this little prince to go back to bed.' She said making her way over to the door and looking over at Robin at a silent promise that they would talk.  
'Don't worry 'Gina Daddy will keep the nightmares away' Roland mumbled as he yawned and began to suck his thumb. Regina locked eyes with Robin and felt her heart melt.  
'I'm sure he will Roland' she whispered.

...

'He's finally gone off to sleep. He said he's going to fight dragons and be brave like his Daddy' Regina said closing her bedroom door behind her and sitting on the edge of her bed with a small smile.  
'Regina we need to talk about this.' Robin stated putting his arms around her and guiding her small petite body to lean her back in to his chest. He planted a kiss in her hair and heard her sigh and melt in to his touch till his hands rested over her stomach and she went rigid.  
'I'm sorry I never told you… I just didn't think it could happen and I… well I was scared' She whispered holding back new tears.  
'Regina you can tell me anything. You shouldn't have gone through any of this alone… but what happened tonight?'  
'Emma knew.' Regina stated simply looking up at him. He stared at her tight lipped and she sighed and gave in to his pressing concern. 'My self-control over magic is suffering as a symptom of well…. Being pregnant' she said shuddering at her saying the words aloud for the first time. 'Emma figured out the signs… made me take a test but my magic interfered in it so she made me go to the clinic this morning.' Regina whispered shutting her eyes. 'I didn't think it was possible but turns out you broke my unhappy ending curse in more than one way' she said with a sigh.

Robin traced lazy circles over her stomach and mused over her explanation, 'So together we reversed that potion you took?'  
'It would seem so.' Regina said staring at the wall in front of her scared of his reaction.  
'Regina you've given me everything I've ever wanted.' He stated his eyes glistening with tears of joy. 'You've given me the second chance a common petty thief like me never deserved and now I get to be a Father again to our child' He grinned planting a kiss on her forehead.  
'But I can't control my magic Robin and we both know what happens when I lose control and I-'She stops as his lips come down crashing in to hers cutting off her anxious confessions. She feels a warm glow grow in her stomach. She breaks away staring at him her eyes full of love.  
'Regina you don't need to go through this alone anymore. I'm here. I will always be here no matter what you decide but I think this exactly the start we need for our second chance.' He says softly cupping her cheek and planting a soft kiss to her forehead.  
'What if I can't control this Robin? I can't put anyone's life in danger especially not you, Henry or Roland.' She states looking down at her stomach.  
'I know you Regina. You can conquer anything. I will be here every step of the way no matter what. We can go back to the doctors and see about how we go about this. Together this time' He adds with a smirk while taking her hands and placing them on top of her stomach. She smiles tears building in her eyes and nods.  
'Okay. Together.' She whispers.

...

After a quick phone call to Emma to check on Henry and to apologize for transporting the blonde away from her earlier that morning Regina finally felt relaxed. She looked at herself in her en suite bathroom mirror and unzipped her red dress letting it pool at her feet on the floor, leaving her in just her black lacey underwear. She went over to grab a hairbrush and felt arms wrap round her waist and cover her stomach. Regina smiled at his touch.

'Mr Locksley has anyone ever told you it's rude to sneak up on people unannounced' she quipped with a smirk.  
'I know m' lady and I do apologize but you are too good to resist when in black' he said huskily kissing down her neck making her shudder in delight.  
'I did always say black was my colour' Regina said letting out a breath as his hands slid over her bra.

Regina spun around throwing her arms over his neck and crashed her lips in to his. Robin moaned in response before pushing his hands in to her hair and deepening the kiss letting his tongue explore her mouth. He pushed Regina up against the cold tiled walls and grinned as she wrapped her legs round his waist and his arms round his ears. He hissed as she grinded herself off his crotch and leaned her head in to the crook of his shoulder. Her hot breath tickled his breath and Robin felt his erection press uncomfortably against the confinements of his jeans.

'Regina your eyes… their purple again?' He said breathlessly.  
Regina turned her head and looked in to their reflection in the bathroom mirror. Sure enough the glowing purple was their again. She placed her hands on Robin's shoulder giving them a squeeze.  
'I've never been quite capable of holding my control over you thief.' She whispers kissing him feverishly again.  
'You are quite the tease Madame Mayor' Robin growls as he carries her through to the bedroom and throws her on the bed feeling warmth grow through him as he hears her laugh fill the air.

He pins her hands above her head and nips at her ear feeling her shudder beneath him in desire before slowly made his way down her neck to her collarbones tracing soft kisses against her creamy skin. He palmed her breasts through her lace bra, rolling her nipples between his fingers before he felt them go hard beneath his touch. He smirked at Regina wriggling beneath him and pulled the lace down revealing those much loved peaks. He brought one in to his mouth and licked and sucked on them hearing Regina groan in pleasure. She slid her hands in to his hair and down the sides of his muscular back pulling at the hem of his shirt and revealing his muscular torso. She slid her hands down his chest letting her fingernails scratch slightly at the light skin and grinned against his lips as she felt him shudder.  
Robin slowly trailed his hands down over her taught stomach pressing a soft kiss over her stomach to where their child was growing inside. He looked up at her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before Regina groaned at the loss of contact and pulled him back to her lips. Robin traced his fingers up her inner thigh before cupping her sex and groaning at the heat and wetness that greeted his fingers. He slowly slipped his fingers under the band of her lace thong and watched as Regina whimpered as he teased her clit. He gave a few lazy swirls before picking up a steady pace and returning his mouth's attention back on to her nipple biting it lightly. Regina cried out and whimpered at the pain and pleasure she was receiving gasping when she felt Robin enter two fingers in to her wetness.

'Robin… ah' she wriggled beneath him as he began to pump his fingers in to her more vigorously. He watched as her eyes glowed and swirled in a purple pool beneath him feeling lost in her lust filled gaze.  
'Robin… ah… I need… I need you now' Regina whispered breathlessly tugging at his hair slightly to bring his head back up to her lips before hurriedly moving her hands to rip him out of his jeans and black boxers, licking her lips at his obvious arousal.  
'See something you like mi'lady' he grinned suggestively.  
Regina raised her eyebrow before gripping his hard length with her long tenacious fingers and moving her hands lazily up and down him wiping his grin right off his face.

'Don't make me ask twice' she growled nipping at his bottom lip.  
Robin gripped her panties yanking them down her legs and discarding them behind him and grabbed her hips viciously towards him. He was like a predator devouring his prey and Regina felt wet just at the site of the primal look in his eyes. He swirled her clit a few more times as Regina cried out in pleasure wrapping her legs round the back of his thighs and pulling him closer towards her. He entered her hard and fast with one swift movement causing Regina to cry out and scratch down his back as Robin grunted. Purple sparks of magic filled the air and Regina arched her back revering in the feeling.

'Robin..' she whimpered a silent request sent between the two. Robin snapped out of his haze at the sparks he had just seen fly of their body and instead looked in to the pleading eyes of the woman beneath him.  
Robin granted her it and began thrusting in to her quickly causing her to pull at the bedsheets beneath her. He groaned as he felt her warm thick walls hold his length like a delicious vice and thrusted in to her much deeper.  
He trailed kisses down her neck and Regina felt his hot slick body cover hers deliciously and groaned out as he filled her in every sense.  
'Robin I'm… I'm so close' she panted groaning beneath him as he began to swirl her bundle of nerves round with his fingers.  
He picked up the pace grabbing hold of her hips and slamming in to her just the way he knew she liked it and watched as she closed her eyes in bliss and her breathing became short and raspy.

He heard her cry out tipping over the edge and scratching at his arms at the feelings claiming her. The room buzzed with purple electric sparks the feeling of her walls contract around his hard member feeling infused with magic itself. With a few more frantic thrusts he was tipping over with her grabbing her hips as he spilled his hot load in to her. Grunting out her name in pleasure.  
They lay beside one and other hot, sweaty and breathless. Robin gathered her small petite frame up in to his arms and rest his hands over her stomach.

'You are an amazing lover and an even better Mother' He said closing his eyes and planting a kiss in to her hair. 'We will get through this my love. I promise'  
Regina placed her hands over his with a smile and drifted off to sleep after what felt like years of insomnia and late night overthinking.

 **I hope you liked this super long chapter! I'm starting my second semester of my degree course on Wednesday but I promise to balance the work load and update for you guys too. Again I can't thank you all enough for the amazing reviews! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another quick update- your reviews make me so happy thank you so much!**

Chapter 5 by BleachOutAllTheDark

'Daddy wake up! Wake up!'  
Robin groaned and turned over to greet the insistent prodding little hands on his back. So much for his Saturday lie in. He noticed the absence of the small petite sleeping form that was previously with him and yearned her heat beside him. Last night he had watched her sleep. Watched as her chest rose and fell in soft motions while he encased his hands round her stomach in a protective cage. He longed for her to be back in his arms.

'What is it Roland' he mumbled opening one eye to see panicked little brown eyes in front of him.  
He immediately sat up curious of his son's panic and the yearning for a Saturday lie in long forgotten.  
'Roland what's wrong?' He questioned placing his hands on his son's shoulders.  
'Gina was making me breakfast but then she was making funny noises in the bathroom and now she's sleeping on the floor' he said pouting out his bottom lip and letting it wobble as tears began to fill his eyes.  
'Sleeping on the floor? Roland what are you talking about?' Robin questioned but he had no time for his answer and was up grabbing his dressing gown and thumping down the stair in seconds. The little patter of feet following behind him. He ran down the corridor and seen the bathroom door left ajar with Regina lying on the tiled floor with Roland's blue blanket draped round her, obviously put there by his son.

'Regina?' He asked through a shaky voice.  
He kneeled down putting his hand to her head feeling the cold sweat droplets gather on her skin and the faint acidic smell of sickness fill his nostril. Her eyes fluttered open to show the purple glowing swirl within them.  
'Robin I'm sorry this is…' Regina groaned again throwing herself over the toilet and emptying the remains of her stomach in to the toilet. Robin grabbed a towel wetting it under the cold tap and dabbing it on to her forehead and rubbing soft circles on her back till her vomiting subsided. He watched as Roland held her hand in his small one clinging tightly and looking up at his Father with big wide anxious eyes and thankfully unaware of Regina's glowing side effect. He sat holding her till she finally lifted her head up to look at him and sighed her pale face looking exhausted.  
'Sorry' she said with a meek smile while rubbing her hand over Roland's small little fingers.  
'Don't apologize to me' he said kissing the top of her head and lifting her to her feet again.

'Roland son do you want to be a brave night go pick out a cartoon for you and Regina to watch while you take care of her this morning?' Robin said ruffling his sons head and ushering him out of the bathroom before he could ask more questions about Regina's eyes. The young boy nodded excitedly and toddled off to the living room leaving Regina and him alone.  
'Are you feeling okay?' He asked letting his hand skim her cheek and tuck a stray hair behind her ears. She nodded leaning her head in to his chest and breathing in his scent.  
'I've been getting really bad morning sickness the past week or so but it's getting worse. Doctor Wale said it's probably an extreme symptom of my magic' she said with a grimace.  
Robin nodded in sympathy for her and tucked his chin on top of her head and running his hand through her soft waves of locks.  
'You go take a shower and get dressed and I'll make breakfast. I'm going to phone Snow see if she can take the kids for a while and we are going back to the doctor today.' Robin instructed planting a soft kiss on her forehead.  
Regina groaned and huffed at the thought, pouting at Robin in protest. 'You know I can't stand Doctor Wale he's so…. Well he's just a moron' she ended crossing her arms over her chest and knitting her brows closer together.  
'And I'm sure you are his favourite patient too. Now go shower and let me look after you' He said laughing and guiding her out of the bathroom.

...

Regina stood impatiently pacing the waiting room of the clinic waiting for Doctor Wale to actually do his job for once. She felt Robin's eyes on her but she couldn't help herself. She'd never been good at doctors. Hell she was never really good at anyone offering her help. The smell of bleach and hygienic soap gave her flashbacks of that dreadful time she nearly lost henry in hospital due to her treacherous mistake of trying to poison Emma with an apple.

'Regina lovely to see you' a voice called snapping her out of her dark thoughts.  
Regina spun on her heel and was greeted by Belle smiling at her politely. Regina stared at her motionless before gritting a smile.  
'Belle fancy meeting you here' she said ignoring the glare of warning she got off of Robin.  
'Hey Robin how are you?' the young brunette said embracing Robin in a tight hug which had Regina grinding her teeth in jealousy.  
'Is everything okay? Not every day you see the Mayor down at the doctors' she said with a joking laugh.  
'Everything is fine. Now if you excuse us our appointment has just been called' Regina snapped brushing off the brunette and her annoying optimism.  
'Yes of course… I don't want to hold you back. Robin we should catch up sometime yeah?' She added with a smile.  
Regina felt her eyes narrow at the brunette as she walked off her curly hair bouncing after her.

The couple followed the nurse down the hallway.  
'Did you really have to be so brisk?' Robin mumbled so not to be heard by the nurse.  
'Oh please she is so annoyingly optimistic! I can't handle people that happy to be at a clinic at 10 in the morning on a Saturday' she hissed under her breath.  
'From where I was standing, one might think you were a little jealous?' Robin said throwing a smirk her way and lightly bumping her shoulder.  
Before Regina could give her snappy reply she was greeted with the sight of Doctor Wale's newest dye job of electric blue and his glassy glaze over the couple.  
'Miss Mills, Mister Locksley please do come in'

...

'So I gather from the way our meeting ended so… uh abruptly, let's say, yesterday that you have had time to think about things?' Doctor Whale said with a soft smile.  
Regina glared at him and felt her hands be linked together and given a slight squeeze by Robin's. She looked at him. His compassionate stare letting her know once again she wasn't alone in this. She sighed and nodded.

'Miss Mills you are extremely healthy in every way physically and I have no doubts for your health through this pregnancy. However your magic is having a clear effect from inside your body' He added.  
Regina tightened her grip round Robin's hands causing her knuckles to go white.  
'Is this something I can control though?' She blurted out.  
'Yes of course. Your magic is tied to emotions. I'm sure you've noticed the magic appearing in your eyes will only come at times of great feelings of emotion weather that be happy, sad, panic, fear and in a few cases I've even heard it can happen when one is feeling lust' Doctor Whale added.  
Regina's cheeks turned a shade of crimson as she side glanced over at Robin who was sitting smirking at the last part.

'Of course if you keep yourself calm, rested and stress free your magic should not affect you too much. I would maybe suggest some time off work and a lot of rest.'  
Regina scoffed at his suggestion, 'Doctor please excuse me for saying but I cannot just simply take "time off" I'm the town Mayor not the town slacker' She quipped.  
Doctor Whale sighed, 'Yes but your rest is something that you and your unborn child are going to need. Stress is bad for a baby normally but fuel that with magic well let's not find out the result. I suggest you come back in maybe next week and we will take your first scan and see how your child is doing.'  
Regina nodded feeling a warm glow and a tinge of angst in her stomach at the thought but couldn't help the goofy grin that spread over her face.

...

'We are having a baby' Regina breathed out as she walked up the stairs to the Charming's studio flat. She felt Robin raise her hand and kiss it.  
'That we are my love' He said with a shaky laugh, his eyes twinkling.  
'Robin thank you for being there for me today… and just well-'

He cut her off and pressed her up against the brick wall kissing her softly and slowly speaking through his kisses. He pulled away breathless staring at her lips now slightly swollen and then looked in to her eyes, smirking at the purple glow that stared back at him.  
'Now Madame Mayor… if I remember rightly the doctor did say lust right?' Robin teased as he slowly rested his hands on her ass and gave it a slight squeeze.  
'Don't start.' She growled as she delved her tongue in to his warm sweet mouth moaning as he pulled her hips closer to his.

They heard the door click behind them and sprung apart in fright.  
'I didn't mean to interrupt anything I was just going to go out to granny's to get some grilled cheeses for the boys while David played on the xbox with them…' Snow said smirking at the pair like they were lovesick teenagers caught in the act.  
Regina felt her face go a beetroot red hardly able to contain the embarrassment now showing clearly on her face.

'Regina… what's up with your eyes' Snow asked suddenly looking concerned.  
'It's a side effect… of a new potion I was trying' she blurted out glancing at Robin for help who simply nodded at Snow in agreement.  
'Right…' Snow said slowly staring between the pair clearly not believing a word they said.

 **Next chapter Regina gets her first scan! But is she going to be able to start learning to control her magic!?**

 **I will keep trying to update as much as I can but I have class over the next few days!** **Hope you enjoyed the chapter my darlings x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a while guys! I've started my second semester and been so ill the past week! DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! Enjoy the update x**

Chapter 6 by BleachOutAllTheDark

'Regina this is exactly what the town needs to give them hope!' Snow stated passionately.  
Regina rolled her eyes. Of course Snow had to use the hope speech against her. There were more practical and useful things she could be using the town budget on but of course the pixie haired brunette would have to think a valentine's ball would be the best use of the town's budget allowance. She sighed and shakes her head raising her eyebrow at the pleading eyes before her.  
'Oh come on Regina! Robin would love it and it's just what everyone needs to lift there spirits' She scowled at the brunette raising a suggestive eyebrow at her. Robin was her weakness and she knew it. She smiled inwardly as she pictured him dressed in a suit with that goofy dimpled smile on his face. She checked her watch and noticed she was running late if she was wanting to make it in time to meet Robin at the clinic. Their baby's first scan and checkup. She couldn't help but feel nervous butterflies churn in her stomach at the thought. Last night she had restlessly tossed and turned until Robin had pulled her in to his embrace and whispered loving words of comfort to her. She had so many concerns that she simply couldn't bring herself round to admitting out loud to him. Of course he could tell his constant text messages to check up on her and ask she was okay gave it away every day but she couldn't help but smile each time she did get one.  
'Fine, but you are in charge of organizing it you know how I feel about Valentine 's Day… it's a waste of time and effort' she retorted simply to her friend as she stood up and grabbed her bag from under her desk.  
'Oh Regina thank you! It's going to be such a good night We could do themes, colour co-ordination.. oh let's get a disco ball!' Snow squealed clapping her hands in delight.

Regina grimaced cursing herself for saying yes already as she ushered snow to the door.  
'Yes I'm sure it'll be rainbows and unicorn stickers all round Snow and as much as I'd love to hear about it all I have a meeting to go to' She lied her words dripping with sarcasm.  
'You an Robin were the talk of the ball last time' Snow challenged folding her arms over her chest.  
Regina tried to hide her smirk. That night had been wonderful. Almost perfect if she hadn't been attacked and nearly lost Robin completely.  
'Was that when I got attacked or when Robin nearly bled out in front of us all?' She said sarcastically raising an eyebrow which gained a huff from Snow.  
'Just give it a chance Regina that is all I'm asking' Snow stated grabbing her jacket as she headed to the door.

She watched as her office door closed and the grinning hope enthusiast disappeared behind it. Regina brushed her fingers through her dark styled locks and smoothed down her jacket trying to calm the fluttering nerves inside her. She placed her hands over her stomach her bump still non-existent yet and tried to calm the rushing thumping of her heart. Her baby was inside her growing each day while everyone else was oblivious to it.  
'Time for mommy to see you for the first time sweetheart' She whispered as she patted her stomach lightly.

'Regina run!'  
Regina spun on her heel as she herd the death pitch scream sound from her office building.  
'Snow!?' She shouted panic taking over.  
She swung her office door open to see the black cold metal end of a gun facing her.

'Don't do anything stupid Madame Mayor'  
Regina froze and threw her hand over her stomach out of impulse. She stared helplessly at the two balaclava figures in front of her both brandishing guns with one aimed at her and one aimed at Snow's head.  
'Who the hell are you?' Regina spat trying to cover up the fear she felt.  
'Shut up and get inside' the first balaclava figure instructed while adjusting his finger on to the trigger of his gun.  
'Oh no I don't take instructions from anyone!' Regina started brandishing a massive bolt in her hand and aiming her hands to throw a fire ball at each of the gun men.  
'One move and I pull this trigger on your dear friend here!' the second figure shouted. He tightened the hold he had around Snow's neck as she whimpered with fear.  
Regina looked on helplessly before slowly walking backwards in to her office and watched as they slammed the door behind them.

'Where is the town budget money?' the first one barked waving the gun back in her face.  
Regina stared at him showing no emotion on her face keeping her lips held tight.  
'Start speaking!' He shouted again while placing the cold metal straight against her temple.  
The cold metal pressed against her olive skin and she tried to keep herself calm as she felt her every nerve ending pulse with adrenaline.  
'Regina just give it to them!' Snow cried out while struggling against the hold of her captor.  
'You heard your friend… where is it.' He spat through gritted teeth.  
Fine. Let me get the key from my desk' She stated never dropping her stare with the green eyes before her.

She slowly opened the drawer to her desk and flicked her eyes up to see the figure looming over her as she searched for the key in her drawer. She scavenged around the drawer moving papers and files to distract him all the while pressing the panic button under her desk. Emma had installed it not long after the town had got their memories back after the curse. At the time Regina had brandished the blonde's decision as a waste of time but she sent a silent thank you to her friend now.  
'Don't think I didn't see that!' The voice behind her screamed.  
She felt the cold metal butt of the gun make an impact to the back of her head the blow catching her off guard as she stumbled sideways again.  
'Regina!' Snow screamed.  
'She's alerted the sheriff we don't have long!'

Regina winced closing her eyes as she felt warm liquid trickle down the back of her head and down the space of her brows. She gritted her teeth as the gunman hauled her to her feet by the collar of her blouse.  
'Where is the safe!?' He spat at her while still holding a tight grip around her. Regina stared at him as more blood fell down her face.  
'What the hell are you doing?! WHERE IS IT!?' the gunman screamed now seeming panicked.  
'What is she doing!?' the second one said staring at Regina panicked.  
Regina looked at them both and to Snow who also stared at the petite brunette with shock.  
Regina hissed as the gun grabbed her by the back of her hair pulling her head back to look up at him as he pressed the gun once again at her head.  
'It's behind that picture.' She spat out angrily.

'Tie them up.' He instructed to the second gun man.  
Regina winced as he place his hands on her shoulders forcefully throwing her to the floor. She placed her hand over her stomach again and tried to breathe normally but her breathing felt labored and her head felt fuzzy.  
She fell back in to the chair she had been shoved in to and felt sick at the smell of stale tobacco coming from the second gunman as he tied her hands together on the back of a chair while hearing Snow whimper with tears beneath the tape placed on her mouth.  
'Sorry about the blow to the head… shame the blood spoils you. You don't look too bad to the eye' The second laughed as he cupped her chin in a tight grip while placing the tape over her mouth. He slowly slid his hands down Regina's front, over her breasts and dragging his nails down her stomach.  
Regina felt rage fly through her body like nothing she had felt before and watched as her office began to shake the nearby mirror cracking before smashing in to smithereens.

'What's going on!' the first gun man shouts in horror while slamming the now empty safe shut.  
'I don't know!' The second one screamed in panic as he began to cough violently struggling to get air.  
Regina watched as he started to gasp for air on the floor and the books of her various shelves fly off the wall. The vase once holding a arrangement of flowers cracked and smashed beside him on the floor. Regina felt numb. Almost back like she had back in her days as her long rain as the evil queen. She watched callously as the gun man rolled around on the floor helpless and gasping for air.  
'Whatever this is stop it right now or I place this bullet straight through your skull' the first one spat slapping her hard against the cheek.

Regina felt every cell in her body alight. Rage and power like she had never felt brandishing her every thought. She watched as the first gun man began to scream out in pain as his skin started to blister with burns.  
'Stop it!' he screamed dropping the bag of money and trying to keep grip of the gun in his shaking arms. Regina watched at him through squinted eyes as she raised him in to the air his whole arm now starting to blister while his friend convulsed on the floor his face turning blue. She felt Snow move against violently against her restrains and heard her muffled cries for Regina to stop, but Regina couldn't stop. Her magic was fueling her like a drugged rush. She felt invincible. She watched as the first gun man struggled to aim his gun at her and cried out when he pulled his trigger. She felt the cold metal pierce her right shoulder and her stomach gave another lurch as her concentration broke and she watched him fall back to the ground.

'That's it!' the first gunman screamed placing the end of the gun in front of Regina's face. Regina scrunched her eyes shut. She felt tears prick at the back of her eyes as she heard Snow's muffled cries and screams come from behind her. She tried to focus her last thought on those who mattered most her family. She pictured Henry and Roland and her Robin.  
Robin.  
She waited to hear the bang.

She heard a bang but not that of a gun. She opened her eyes in confusion and felt relief flood her body as she watched as Emma, David and Robin come running in taking in the scene before them with wide eyes.  
'Regina!' Robin yelled in panic.  
'Drop the gun!' Emma shouted as she aimed her gun straight at the first gun man.  
Regina watched as he slowly pulled the trigger and let a tear fall down her check before watching him fall to the ground screaming as an arrow pierced his leg.

…..

'Regina' Robin ran over watching as her glowing purple eyes subsided with the sight of his. He placed his shaking hands gently over the bloody patch coming from her blouse. 'Oh god no…' he breathed in a panic. Rage coursed through him at the men responsible for this and he cursed himself for not aiming his arrow straight at the bastard's heart.  
He pulled the tape off her mouth slowly trying not to hurt her and untied her hands rubbing at the red rope burns on her wrist.  
'Robin' She breathed out while letting a few stray tears fall down her check as she tried to move but the wound to her shoulder not allowing her too. She flopped in to his embrace breathing in his calming scent. 'I didn't know what to do… they had Snow and…' She buried her face in the front of his shirt and let tears spill as the shock of being shot wore off and her shoulder began to throb viciously. Robin gripped her unsteady body tightly as he felt his heart break at the sight of

'Regina… Mom… are you guys okay!?' Emma asked as she ran over to the two bodies now writhing on the floor. 'We need to get these two to a hospital and fast then we can take them in to custody' Emma instructed looking nervously over at Regina as she called for an ambulance.  
'Regina what the hell were you thinking!' Snow shrieked now standing beside David.  
'What do you mean!? They were trying to steal the town money and they hurt us!' Regina spat feeling her anger rise again.  
'You could have killed them! You didn't even see yourself it was like you were transfixed! Your eyes were glowing purple and I couldn't even get through to you' Snow shouted hysterically.

Robin and Emma both glanced at Regina with worry showing evidently in their features.  
'Hey! Stop this we need to get you both to a hospital and checked out first before we start asking what was right and wrong here.' David interrupted grabbing Snow by the hand and leading her out of the office.

'Robin… I don't know-'  
'Regina you're hurt we need to get you to a hospital.' Robin stated brushing her off and helping her to her feet and holding her up with a tight grip around the waist.  
'I'm fine I'll heal myself.' She stated trying to take a few wobbly steps towards the door before falling in to Robin who held her up.  
Emma stared at her wide eyed. 'Regina no you're going to get checked over. You need to. Whatever happened here was not like you.' Emma said raising an eyebrow at Regina not wanting to use the pregnancy word out loud just yet.  
'Fine' Regina muttered tightening her grip on Robin's shoulders as she slowly made her way to the door on shaky legs.  
'I'll drive us!' Emma shouted after them as she directed the medical team towards the two gunman.

Regina winced as robin ripped at a bit of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around her wound. 'It's going to be okay I promise' he whispered looking worried as he buckled her seatbelt in. He pressed a kiss to her head and placed his other hand on her stomach lightly and she smiled softly at him. She finally started to feel her heart calm down and her body relax at his touch.

'I should have known…' Snow whispered silently from beside her making sure the rest couldn't hear them from the front of the police van.  
'If this is about those gun men I'm sorry Snow okay!? It was a moment of slight loss of control' Regina sighed grimacing as she moved her position and her shoulder gave another sharp pain.  
'Your eyes, that loss of control of magic earlier, the way you and Robin have been acting, the way you are practically glowing… it all makes sense' Snow said her worried features changing slowly in to a soft smile.  
Regina froze going rigid. There is no way Snow could possibly know. Could she? Regina glanced cautiously to the woman sat beside her and huffed at her knowing face. Oh she definitely knew.  
'I don't know what you're talking about Snow… You're obviously going delusional with shock' Regina stated simply hissing as her seatbelt brushed over her wound.  
Snow stayed silent but her annoyingly smug grin still remained on her face the entire journey.

….

'So that is the last fragment of bullet out' Doctor Whale stated dropping it with a clang in to the metal dish.  
Robin let out a sigh of release and squeezed Regina's hand in comfort.  
'It's extraordinary really, your immune system mixed in with your knew state of powerful magic has this wound healing already. Your body is already going through extreme changes to heighten the protection of yourself and the life inside you. As for your head, you'll have some mild concussion so lots of rest and no work for this rest of this week Miss Mills.' Doctor Whale stated while flipping through the sheets of her medical chart.  
Regina opened her mouth to argue but shut it again at the stern glance she was given by Robin.

'What about the baby? Is it okay!?' She pressed gripping Robin's hand tightly.  
'We'll run the tests just now and check you and the baby are okay' Doctor Whale stated lifting up her hospital gown and Regina felt her grip on Robin's hand tighten like a vice as she felt the cold liquid press against her pale stomach. She felt Robin lift her hand up gently to his mouth as he planted a soft kiss on the tips on her knuckles.  
'Robin what if the baby isn't okay or'  
'Regina stop.' Robin stopped her worries putting a finger to her lips and pointing to the screen before them. Regina felt her heart flutter and her eyes become wet with tears.

'There is your baby's heart beat Miss Mills and it looks very healthy and strong. Much like it's Mother by the looks of things.'  
Regina choked back tears and couldn't help the grin that spread over her features. She watched as the heart of the life inside her flickered to life. She couldn't take her eyes off the screen and let the tears of joy pour freely down her face. She looked over at Robin looking at him through watery eyes and felt her heart melt at the reaction to their life.  
'Regina…' He choked out through tears as he pointed back at the monitor which had now turned a purple colour.  
'Shit.' She muttered under her breath with a laugh and watched as Doctor Whale turned off the ultrasound.  
'There is no cause for concern as of yet Miss Mills. You and baby are both looking very healthy. Though we would like to go over your medical history over the next session and maybe discuss a bit more about your magic… or well control of it' he stated nervously.  
Regina nodded silently and felt Robin's thumb trace her hand in reassurance.

…..

'Regina…'  
Regina fluttered her heavy eyes open and tried to shift her body but was met by the dull thud of her shoulder.  
'Hey take it easy' Robin chuckled helping her sit up in to a sitting position on the couch.  
'I brought you something to eat and you have to take your pain medication' he stated sitting beside her and placing the tray of soup, sandwiches and her medication on her lap.  
'Did I sleep through diner?' she questioned groggily.  
'Yes... I didn't want to wake you. The boys are staying with Emma tonight to give you some rest. Emma explained to Henry what happened and he's anxious to see you. Roland was told you hurt yourself… I don't think the lad will understand very well' Robin sighed softly putting his hand on top of hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
'What about the gun men?' Regina asked wringing her wrists nervously.  
'They've both been discharged from hospital and Emma has remanded them in custody. Apparently they were thieves of the worst kind back in the kingdom' Robin stated his jaw locking with anger as he spoke of them.

'What is it with thieves wanting to come after me?' Regina said with a smirk trying to lift his spirits but the mood was seldom. 'Robin I'm okay. It's just a little gun wound.' She said softly.  
'I should have been there to protect you against those bastards though!' Robin snipped through gritted teeth.  
Regina rubbed his muscular arms and rested her head on his shoulder. 'You weren't to know Robin. It is okay I'm safe. You have saved me in more ways than you know' she finished planting a soft kiss to his shoulder.  
'Regina I will always be by your side. I will always look after you, our boys and…' He placed his hand over her stomach rubbing soft circles over it, 'Our little future here'.  
'I was so scared I wasn't going to make it out of their today' Regina whispered.  
Robin looked in to her scared eyes and pulled her towards him so her head was lying on his chest as he rubbed soft circles on her back.  
'I didn't care about dying before back when I was Queen but now I have Henry, Roland and you… and this baby… I can't think like that anymore' She mused softly. 'Today I lost control Robin… I really lost it. The gun man he touched me and he put his hand on my stomach and I felt it. I felt numb again. Like I was back when I was well… evil' she stated simply. 'What if I haven't changed and I can't handle this baby? What if I lose control again and I take it too far and hurt someone I love?' She choked.  
'Hey.' Robin lifted her chin to look at him. 'You are not that person anymore. You have changed. I've seen it Regina. I've seen the love you give to Henry, Roland… me. It's unconditional. This baby will be no different. Despite everything you are an amazing Mother my love'. He kissed her softly gripping her waist tighter. 'Whatever this side effect of magic is you will learn to control it. I know you. You can do anything' He stated.  
She choked back tears and closed her heavy eyes, sinking in to the heat radiating off him.

'And you my love are going to bed, lets go'  
Robin carefully rested one arm under her arms and another under her legs and lifted her carefully in to the air.  
'Robin I'm pregnant not incapable' she muttered frowning at him as he carried her up the stairs.  
'I wouldn't dream of ever calling you incapable my love' He said with a smirk which earned him a playful swat to the chest.  
'He rested her down on the bed and pulled the cover over her bringing her small petite frame in to his arms.

'When should we tell the boys they have another little brother or sister on the way?' Robin whispered pressing a soft kiss to her temple.  
'I hadn't really thought about it I guess... soon maybe once I'm 12 weeks.' she muttered tracing circles over her stomach. 'Snow knows.' She confessed.  
'What!? how? Did Emma tell her?'  
'She's a mother Robin she could tell…' Regina said with a small chuckle.  
'There it is. My favourite elusive smile' he teased pulling the duvet over their shoulder and resting his head on top of hers.

 **Next chapter Regina tries to get to grips with her powers and how will Henry and Roland take to becoming big brothers? Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites guys you're all awesome** **J** **x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I swear my uni work will be the end of me- quick update before I return to doing dreaded assignments. Enjoy!**

chapter 7 by BleachOutAllTheDark

Regina gasped as her body pressed against the cold kitchen counter before Robin's muscular arms were hoisting her up to perch on top of it. Morning sex had never really been her thing but with Robin and added pregnancy hormones, she couldn't keep her hands off him recently. Not that either of them were complaining. She panted as he kissed down her neck frantically before his hands finally found the hem of her purple jumper and threw it somewhere behind them. Regina felt dizzy with desire in every fiber of her body and couldn't help but get wetter as she heard Robin groan as she scratched down his chest as he hoisted up her skirt and spread her legs.

'I like this new morning Regina' He panted while coming up from devouring the soft skin of her neck and collar bones. 'I like the way... .'. He unhooked her bra pulling it off her arms and letting it drop to the floor as he slowly twisted her nipples in his hands causing her to hiss in pain and pleasure at his touch, 'this new Regina…'. He let his tongue slowly swirl round one hardened peak hearing her groan in pleasure. 'Responds to my touch' he finished, a small smirk on his face at the purple swirled magical eyes looking straight back at his. He slowly trailed his hands down her taught stomach till his head reached her inner thighs and he pried her soft legs apart gently. Regina felt herself go in to overload. It was as if even the slightest touch could send her over the edge. Robin peppered soft kisses up her thigh causing Regina to groan in pleasure and tug lightly on her thief's hair her impatience getting the best of her once again. Regina took a sharp intake of breath as his tongue swirled round her tight bud of nerves.

'Robin… ah… yesss' she hissed as Robin tightened one hand round her waist and used the other to insert his long digits inside her slick walls.  
Regina flung her head back her breathing becoming more and more labored as Robin began a steady rhythm.  
'Robin... oh… yes…ah' she flustered as he entered another finger in to her before upping his pace. Regina's nerve endings felt on fire. Her walls encased his fingers as they moved deliciously in and out of her. He smiled as he heard her pants and groans become increasingly louder. He swirled her clit with his fingers applying more pressure while inserting another finger inside her and watched as she squirmed above him.  
'Fuck Robin… I.. uhh… my god' She shrieked and dug her heels in to his back while tugging at his hair harder.  
'Who would have thought the Queen could ever be speechless' he quipped cockily as he slipped a third finger inside causing Regina to growl in pleasure and scratch at his shoulders.

'Fuck Robin' she whimpered through closed eyes.  
Robin sent a silent prayer up that Regina's wails and whimpers wouldn't reach the bedrooms of the still sleeping boys upstairs. He pumped in and out of her fast and steady feeling her juices all around his fingers before finally her walls started to convulse around him.  
'Fuck!' Regina cried out as she was pushed over the edge. Her long nails scratched at the back of his neck as she rode out her orgasm and he lapped up her warm juices.  
Regina fell against his shoulder exhausted as he placed a light kiss in to her mussed up hair. 'How are you feeling now Madame Mayor' he whispered in to her ear hoarsely causing her to shiver and become aroused almost instantly again. God this man would be the death of her.

'Mom? Is everything alright?'  
Regina froze staring at Robin in horror as she heard Henry's soft footsteps pad down the stair.  
'Shit' Regina hissed pushing herself off the counter and hurriedly yanking her tights back up her legs and her skirt back down her hips. Robin threw her jumper and bra in her direction and quickly grabbed his dressing gown to hide his now very prominent erection. The door swung open just as Regina had pulled the hem of her sweater back down.

'Henry… morning honey' she panted breathlessly trying to keep her cool as she finger combed her now ruffled hair.  
'Mom… Robin' Henry greeted them looking between the nervous pair curiously.  
'I heard you cursing out so I just came down to check everything was okay…what's up with your eyes?' Henry started still staring between the antsy pair.  
'Oh… I was just uh… practicing some magic with Robin that's all sometimes I get it as a side effect that's all' Regina mumbled trying to busy herself with making coffee and not daring look at the smug look on Robin's face.

'I'm not buying it I can tell something is going on here…' Henry pressed staring between the pair with questioning eyes.  
Regina swallowed hard trying to think of how to throw off the scent to the fact that she yes her and Robin were making 'magic' in a sense but to tell him why her eyes were purple, she couldn't. Not yet. She had no idea how to tell Henry and in fact it had been playing in the back of her mind for the last few weeks as to how he would take the news. Hell he was just adjusting to having Roland and Robin living with him never minfd having another pair of feet pattering around the house.  
'Well? Your tights are ripped you know' Henry said with a grimace finally catching on to why they were being so suspicious around them. Regina groaned internally at she looked down at her new denier tights now sporting a big rip in them thanks to her clumsy thief. 'If she won't tell me, Robin will you?' Henry asked folding his arms over his chest. Regina cursed herself for raising such an inquisitive young man. She looked at Robin anxiously and felt her breathe hitch as he opened his mouth but was stopped as Roland burst through the kitchen door, stuffed monkey in hand.  
'I'm hungry 'Gina!' he announced to the room and Henry let his arms unfold themselves and his eyes drop from the obviously relieved pair.

…

'Henry push me higher!' Roland squealed as Henry pushed the boy higher on the swing. 'Look Daddy I'm on top of the world!' he shouted over his high pitched giggle and dimple grin causing Regina and Robin to both smile.  
Robin put his arm round Regina's waist pulling her closer to him as they walked towards the bench.  
'I cant believe Henry nearly caught us at it earlier' Regina started a pink tinge returning to her cheeks.  
'Well maybe if you hadn't been such a bad liar we could of got away with it' Robin quipped elbowing her playfully.  
'I am not a bad liar!' She announced astounded.  
Robin simply laughed guiding her to sit on the park bench beside him.

'We need to tell them soon Regina.' Robin stated simply as they sat together watching both their sons from nearby.  
'I know…' Regina sighed letting her black leather gloves rest over her stomach.  
'So why do I feel like you're hesitating' Robin questioned turning towards her and cupping her face so as she would look at him.  
'I'm just….' Regina watched as Henry and Roland ran round the park now playing 'tag' with some of the other storybook kids.  
'Regina, talk to me. You need to tell me these things. We're a team remember' Robin started again taking her hands in his own.  
Regina bowed her head looking at their interlocked hands and closed her eyes momentarily. He was right of course.  
'I'm scared that's all. I'm scared of how Henry will react. How he will take it. I'm scared he won't want another sibling or he might feel… I don't know… replaced.' Regina finished looking up at Robin.

'Regina. Henry will be thrilled. You've seen the way he is with Roland and with baby Neal for that fact. He loves Roland like a brother as does Roland with Henry.' Robin stated resting his hand on her thigh. 'He only wants you to be happy Regina.'  
Regina looked up at Robin her eyes now starting to fill with tears which he wiped away with his thumbs before they could spill. 'This baby…' He said softly planting a kiss on the tip of her nose and pressing a soft hand to her stomach, 'is going to be another joy and delight to this family. One I know Roland, Henry, you and I will love with all our hearts. Trust in me Regina and let yourself be open to the possibility of love.'  
Regina sniffed and nodded giving him a soft smile and a small chuckle as he softly brushed his thumb over her stomach once again.

'Mom can we….' Henry stopped staring at the two and letting his eyes drop to Robin's hand placed on her stomach as the two retracted from one another.  
'What's is it honey?' Regina sniffed blinking rapidly to get the previous tears to subside.  
'I was going to ask for… it doesn't matter – Why are you two acting so weird?' Henry questioned.  
Robin looked at Regina who finally nodded.  
'Henry we need to tell you something but I think its best we do this somewhere a bit more private' Regina started.

…..

'So what is it?' Henry pressed as he sat down beside Roland on the living room couch both looking at the couple expectantly.  
'Okay…' Robin started looking slightly uneasily at Regina. 'so Roland you know how Daddy and Regina love each other very much?'  
Roland nodded and Henry's eyes narrowed looking between the pair finally getting on the same page.  
'Well Daddy and Regina love both of you very much' Robin stated trying to think of the best way to describe to the young boy of their expecting baby.  
'Mom…?' Henry questioned breathlessly staring at her stomach and waiting for an answer. He had clicked it of course.  
'Well Roland honey, Daddy and I found out not long ago that I have a baby inside my tummy' Regina breathed looking between the two boys sat before her. 'A baby that will be your little brother or sister' Regina ended her voice getting shaky as she stared between the two waiting for the reaction.

Before Regina could even begin to panic she felt arms wrapping round her waist and herself being pulled in to a tight embrace.  
'I can't believe it! This is great news!' Henry laughed with joy in to his mother's ear causing tears to flow freely down her face. Regina looked over Henry's shoulder at Robin who was grinning back at her before she put her arms round her son.  
'Yay Gina!' She heard a shriek before another pair of smaller arms wrapped round her stomach. Regina laughed through her tears ruffling the little boys head and looking up to see Robin grinning back at them all.  
'When are you due!?' Henry asked pulling away still grinning.  
'Just a little over 6 months now' Robin replied putting his arm round Henry his smile still firmly in place.  
'Does anyone else know yet?' Henry asked.  
'Well Emma… and well I guess Snow she kind of guessed it' Regina explained wiping more tears from her eyes.  
'I'm so happy for you Mom. For both of you!' Henry said with a grin.

'Gina I don't understand' Roland interrupted pouting out his bottom lip with a confused look on his face.  
'What don't you understand my little knight?' Regina questioned with a smile.  
'How did a baby get in to your tummy?' Roland questioned placing his little hands on to her stomach.  
Regina's face tinged a beetroot red as she looked up at a smirking Robin and a now hysterical Henry.

 **Happy families! Again my lovelies I love getting your reviews in thank you so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I got time to actually do some writing…**

Chapter 8 by BleachOutAllTheDark

Regina ran through the forest. The smell of pine pierced her senses. She tripped and stumbled over gnarly twisted roots as branches whipped wildly off her face leaving a stinging to her cheeks. Her lungs screamed for oxygen but her legs kept pounding off the earth beneath her as she scanned in a manic frenzy looking for them. Her brain was focused. She needed to get to them before it was too late.

She finally enters a clearing and hears her name being called. She screams his name. He's nearby but yet she can't see him. Then she hears more terrified screams. The cries send a jolt of fear all through her body. She runs forward as trees snag at her hair running wild in the wind. She hears another scream of her name and a black cloud appears before her stopping her from getting to them. She tries to push through the cloud. She fights it but is swallowed in the darkness. She hears more screams of her name. Then the crying of a baby. Her baby.

'Mom wake up!'  
Regina's eyes snapped open. Her breathing was labored and her voice scratchy. She sat up scrambling her legs closer to her chest.  
'Mom it's okay… it was just a dream'  
Regina's eyes locked with Henry's and the feeling of guilt swept through her as she registered the concern and fear in his eyes.  
'Henry… I'm… sorry' She managed to speak but her breathing was labored.

She began to shiver as the cold sheen sweat that covered her body sank in.  
'The house was shaking and you were screaming but I couldn't wake you up. Your eyes were open and glowing but you couldn't hear me. Your nose started to bleed.' Henry explained as he grabbed her hand to stop them shaking.  
Regina felt weak. She wiped the back of her hand against her nose and sure enough there was a crimson smear piercing her olive skin. She felt her heart shatter looking at Henry. She scared him. She scared her own son. She placed he hand over stomach thinking once again of the life growing inside her.  
'I'm sorry… I don't know what happened Henry' She whispered while getting out of bed.

'Do you want me to call Robin?' he asked speaking to her back while she stared at her pale reflection in the mirror.  
She stood silent while keeping her hands over her stomach and staring at her disheveled weak reflection.  
'No. You can't tell Robin about this. Do you understand? I will sort this myself.' She muttered while staring at the purple swirling in her eyes. She felt an all familiar feeling of rage and self-loathing retreat back in to her system but pushed it down before turning to her son.  
'Robin will only worry darling…. It was just a nightmare. I will handle this.'  
Henry analyzed her with quizzical eyes. She was keeping something from her. He just wasn't sure what it was. He looked uncertain before nodding.  
'Okay… but if it happens again promise me you'll speak to Robin?' He pleaded.  
'Of course honey' Regina said flashing him a false smile and hugging him.

She watched him as he padded out of her bedroom before returning her gaze to the mirror. She gritted her teeth balled her fists up tight as she watched as purple sparks began to fly off her body.  
She pulled at her hair and felt tears spill before falling on the bed. She wrapped her arms round her body.  
'How am I meant to protect you all when I can barely protect you from myself.' She whispered while caressing her small and barely noticeable bump.

XxXxXx

Regina stared out her office window. She watched the cars beneath her glided past slowly. People walking happily down the street. Not a care in the world. Happy. She sighed and felt nauseous after trying to eat a salad for lunch. She had been feeling numb and sick all day. Her dream this morning keeping her unfocused and distant all day.

'Well I think that action should be taken now Madame Mayor!' Leroy stated pounding his fist angrily off the table and snapping her thoughts back into the present.  
Regina felt a spark of rage build up inside her. Energy flowing through her body like an angry wildfire ready to spread.  
'Who the hell do you think you are talking to, Dwarf!?' She spun on her heel and spat at him.  
The lights in her office began to flicker before one burst under the flare of her magic. She stopped shocked at her outburst and stared down at her shaking hands and watched as purple sparks flew off them once again before looking up again and registering the fear in Leroy's eyes.  
'What… What is going on here!? What's going on with your eyes?' The dwarf starting backing off slowly. He raised his hands in the air in surrender and his eyes looked at her in terror. A look she hadn't seen for a long time. Not since back in the enchanted forest. Regina felt powerful. She felt dark and numb. She felt like the Queen again.  
'Get out of my office. I'm not feeling generous today.' She snarled.  
She smirked as she watched the dwarf scupper off like a scared puppy. Her smirk dropped as her eyes met with a tall thin figure standing in her doorway. How long had he been standing there?

'Long enough' Gold answered coolly before striding his way over to her desk.  
She rolled her eyes at him answering her unspoken question and met him with an icy stare.  
'I heard you and Snow White had a nasty escape with those town robbers…. I heard one of the robbers is still within intensive care with intensive burns.' Gold smirked at her before sitting down in the chair opposite her desk. 'Now that doesn't sound very heroic does is Regina? In fact, it reminds me of a few poor folks who received the same treatment under your rule as Queen. You burnt a whole village down once didn't you?' He smirked at her as Regina summoned a fireball in her hand.  
She stared at her shaking hands before finally taking control of her anger again. What the hell was she doing? She shook with fear at her own actions before looking at Gold with shock.

'I knew you couldn't resist the darkness for long. You have too much energy in you lately. I can almost feel it radiating off you. So much dark magic begging to be released.' Gold said his breath tickling her cheek. He looked over her figure admiringly and Regina shivered in disgust putting distance between herself and the dark one.  
'Shut it imp.'  
Gold rolled his eyes and sat back in the chair while straightening out his suit.  
'So under what pleasure have you summoned me for today, Madame Mayor? What can I possibly do for you?'  
Regina fiddled with her fingers and sighed. She knew if anyone found out she was going to Gold for advice, especially Robin, they would be beyond livid. She struggled internally before shivering at the memory of her vision this morning. She had to protect her family.

'I had a dream…' She started fading off trying to think over her words carefully.  
'As much as I would love to hear about your nightmares, Madame Mayor, I am not interested. You should speak to the cricket about that one' He stated simply before standing up impatiently.  
'Not like that idiot! Sit down.' She commanded.  
Gold met her eyes and sat back down staring at her.  
'It was a vision. I have had them before. Mostly when I was a girl. I know it's a vision because it's different to my dreams. I can feel everything. I know it's real and I wake up with my nose bleeding. They always come true…. I haven't had one for years now.' Regina stuttered.  
'Interesting.' Gold sat back and listened.  
'In this one I am running. I am running towards my family as if I need to get to them in time. I make it into a clearing and in front of me is almost like a black cloud of magic. Behind I can hear my family screaming. I can hear Robin, Roland, Henry and other screaming my name. So I try and walk through the darkness and it's feeding off my energy and I try and fight it but I can't. Then I hear….' She trails off staring at her wood desk refusing to look at Gold.  
'You hear what?' He starts impatiently.  
'I hear a baby crying.' She snaps back at him. 'My baby…' she finishes.  
Gold's eyebrows raise as he again gives her appearance a once over.  
'Well congratulations Madame Mayor' He smirks at her. 'I assume this child belongs to your beloved thief with the pointy sticks?'  
'Shut up! Now tell me what do I do? I know my family are in danger. I need to stop this.' She starts pacing the room.  
'So you need my help. Of course.' He grins at her.

Regina stares at him uneasily knowing Gold was not a man of doing good will if there is nothing in it for him.  
'Of course my assistance will come with a price….' He trails off.  
She rolls her eyes. 'What do you want Rumple?'  
'I know you have some ingredients I need to make for a potion. I want them.' He states.  
'What potion and why?' Regina quizzes him.  
'A forgetting potion and why I need it is none of your business.' He snaps.  
Regina bites her lip. She knew that whatever Gold was up to wouldn't be good. She rests her hands on her stomach and nods at him as he grins.  
'Swing by my shop tomorrow with the ingredients. Then we can get to work.'  
Regina blinked in shock as Gold was gone in a puff of red smoke.

XxXxXxXx

Robin waved and grinned as he saw Roland and Henry walking towards him at the school gates. Roland ran into his Father's leg in a rush of excitement as he presents a new picture he had painted to be displayed on the fridge.  
'Wow Roland that's great son' he said scooping up his son and carrying him to the car.  
'This is you, Gina, Henry and our new baby brother or sister' Ronan grinned his little fingers pointing to each stick figure with pride. Robin's heart melted at the picture and he kissed his son's curls as he carefully folded the picture up.  
He glanced over at Henry who gave him a small sad smile and kept his head down. Robin sighed inwardly noting to mention to Regina that he was more like her than she knew and to speak to the young boy later.

'Anyone up for some pancakes at Granny's?' Robin asked raising an eyebrow at the two brunette boys.  
'Yaaaaay Dad!' Roland squealed.  
Henry lifted his eyes to Robin a little gleam emerging in them.  
'We could splash out on some hot chocolate and cinnamon what do you say Henry?' Robin said nudging his shoulder.  
This earned a grin and a nod off Henry. The way to his heart was through his belly. 'As long as you both promise not to tell Regina you had a sugar overload or I will be in big trouble' Robin stated while turning the keys to the engine and winking at the boys sat in the back.  
He smiled and texted a quick message to Regina asking when she should be home and if she needed anything. He knew he was maybe suffocating her but he couldn't help it. The love of his life was carrying their child. Robin couldn't help but swell with pride and worry when he watches his small, petite, strong and fierce wife take each day as her own.

He heard his phone chime as he pulled in to Granny's.  
"I need to work late tonight. I'm sorry. I promise I will make it up to you and the boys. I love you. R x"  
He typed a quick I love you back but something felt off with him. He could sense there was something bothering her. He made a mental note to give her some space and ask her about it once she got home.

Robin ushered the boys into their usual booth and went up to order. Smiling at Ruby as she came over to take his order at the counter.  
'No Regina today, Robin?' She asked hesitantly.  
'No… she's working late tonight.' Robin says with a small smile as he thinks about bringing dinner round to her as he pictures her slaving away. 'Why do you ask?'  
Ruby gives a hesitant look over to Leroy sat in the booth next to their sons. Robin looked over confused only now catching the conversation he was ranting about to the other dwarves.  
'I'm telling you she is out of control. It was like she was back to being the evil queen!'  
Robin felt rage and concern build up in him as he made his way over to the booth.  
'Is there a reason you are talking about Regina that way!?' Robin raises his voice as he walks over to the table.  
'Why don't you go ask your crazy girlfriend!' Leroy spat.  
Robin glared at the dwarf as he towered over him. 'What the hell are you talking about?'

They both stopped as they heard the door of Granny's slam and Robin watched as Henry began sprinting down the road.  
'Henry!? Shit!' Robin cursed before grabbing Roland and running out to the street but he was long gone.  
Robin grabbed his phone and dialed Regina. No answer.  
Ruby and Granny came rushing out behind him. 'We can look after Roland.' Ruby stated taking hold of Roland who had a look of confusion and tears in his eyes.  
'Thanks' Robin breathed before running off in the direction Henry went and dialing Emma.

XxXxXx 

Regina sealed herself in her vault not wanting to be disturbed. She hadn't been down here in a while. She sighed as she remembered some vivid memories of the first night she spent with Robin down here. She smiled and felt a warm tinge grace her features as she tucked a stray hair behind her hair. She remembered how cold the wall had felt against her bare back as her legs were wrapped round his waist and how safe she felt encased in his arms. The smell of forest filling her senses as she cried out his name. The way he had lay with her stoking her fair with an arm round her until they fell asleep. Regina shook her head as she felt heat rush to her legs. She had to focus.

She scavenged around her fault for a lengthy 45 minutes while flicking through old potion books and finding the correct measurements for what Rumple needed. She heard the door behind her slam open and she dropped the measuring glass she was just holding and heard it shatter on the ground as a green smoke rose from the floor. Regina spun round in annoyance to be met with a wild eyed Emma followed by Captain Guyliner behind her.  
'For Christ sake Swan do you know how to knock!? What the hell are you doing here?' Regina exclaimed before poofing the remainder of the ingredients and tubes away in a purple smoke before prying eyes could find them.

Emma stared at her trying to figure out why her friend was so jumpy. 'I was about to ask you the same question….' She trailed off meeting Regina's eyes. 'Henry has run away. I have tried phoning you nonstop as I'm sure Robin has but you haven't been picking up!'  
Regina felt her heart sink and a lump form in her throat.  
'What do you mean… where has he gone!?' she started pushing them both aside and striding towards the exit of the vault.  
'Robin said he just upped and ran from Granny's this afternoon' Emma explained close on her feet.  
'I'll go check round at Archie's you go and check round at Violet's' Regina instructed as she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Robin ran through the park. It was getting dark and he was beginning to panic for the young boy. He had come to see Henry as one of his own. The thought of losing him or anything happening to him affected Robin more than he cared to admit. He finally reached the kid's play area where he saw a dark figure hunched up crying on top of the fort.  
'Henry?' Robin called out to him while trying to catch his breath.  
He heard a small sniff come as a response. Robin climbed up the ladder before finally sitting beside the young boy and draping his large parka jacket round his cold form.

'I'm sorry…' he sniffed wiping his eyes.  
Robin put his arm round Henry's shoulder comforting him and resting his head against his.  
'It's okay lad….' He said as he squeezed his shoulder.  
They sat for a minute in each other's company staring into the silence. Robin waited for Henry to gather his thoughts. If he was anything like Regina and Emma, he knew that he would talk in his own time.  
'I'm worried about her Robin. She's keeping things from us.' He sniffed again.  
Robin looked at him with confusion. 'Worried about what Henry? What's going on?'  
Henry looked at Robin before they both heard worried shouts and flash lights coming their way.

Emma was first to arrive running and grabbing her son into her embrace.  
'Don't ever do that to me again kid' She whispered into his hair.  
Hook patted Robin on the back giving him a small smile of thanks as Mary Margret and David ran towards him also.

'Oh thank god you are okay' Snow exclaimed.  
'Where is my Mom?!' Henry exclaimed in a worried tone.  
'Henry? I'm right here.' Regina shouted running over and grabbing her son and bringing him close to her.  
Robin watched them both staring at Regina as Henry's words played in his mind. What was Regina keeping from him?

XxXxXx

'They are both in bed' Regina said quietly before plopping down on the couch beside Robin.  
Robin nodded silently not really registering Regina beside him.  
'Hello?' Regina snapped her fingers in front of his face before straddling his lap.  
'Sorry' Robin sighed pushing his hands through his hair.  
'Darling what is wrong with you? Henry is okay. He's safe. You found him.' Regina smiled and gave him a small kiss. 'I thought…. I could maybe thank you in a fitting way' she said huskily biting his earlobe and rubbing his length through his trousers.  
Robin bit his lip trying to gather his thoughts together but it was proving hard when his senses were intoxicated by the brown lust filled eyes before him and the smell of vanilla and apple that filled his senses.  
'I was thinking of our first time in my vault today… how you had me up against the wall remember?' Regina continued putting her hands under his shirt and slowly scratching down his chest. 'How I bit into your shoulder to stop screaming' she whispered to him before kissing him and biting his lip softly.  
Robin groaned. She was so beautiful but he needed to clear his head.

'Henry said he was worried about you. He said you were keeping something from us.' Robin felt his words tumble out and the warm body beside him go stiff. 'Regina… I know there is something wrong…. Talk to me'  
He held her hips and watched her eyes analyze him. He could almost see the pain in her eyes before she built another wall up and gave him a small smile.  
'It's just baby worry… My head's all over the place it is nothing to worry about.' She gave him a soft smile.  
'So talk to me… that is why I am hear Regina.' He felt her tense under his gaze.  
'I don't feel strong enough to protect this family sometimes.' She whispered dropping his gaze.  
'Regina for god's sake… you are the strongest woman I know' He placed a kiss to the top of her head.  
She nodded and kept her hands on his chest. 'Are you sure that is all that it is?' He prodded further as he watched her intensely.

Regina couldn't tell him about the vision and Gold. Not yet. Tonight she just needed him. She needed him to hold her like he did that first night in the vault he needed her to make her forget for a while. To make her feel safe within his arms.  
'No… I am extremely horny and you keep putting me off my goal' she countered grabbing his shirt and pulling him up to her lips.  
She felt him smile against her lips before gasping as she grinded into his crotch. She rubbed her hands over his stubble before undoing the buttons of his shirt and slipping it off his toned arms while continuing to grind off his hardening length.  
'Shit Regina…' he hissed in pleasure as she sucked at his neck.

Robin felt a primal instinct take over and pushed her off him and on to her back on the couch. He made fast work of removing her blouse and bra while kissing down her neck and bra before squeezing her breasts firmly in his hands. He gave her small red nipples a twist earning a throaty yelp and groan from Regina as she started to undo his trousers.  
Robin sucked on her breasts with his mouth while Regina wriggled and groaned in pleasure beneath him.  
She grabbed his hair bringing him up to her lips and kissed him roughly as she battled once again to take control.

'I've been thinking about this all day' she groaned huskily as Robin pulled her skirt down and slipped his hand under her black lacy underwear. His fingers found the place Regina needed and he swirled it around adding pressure and watching as her eyes fluttered shut beneath him and her mouth fell open in a groan.  
'Robin… I want you now. Stop playing with me.' She groaned gripping his arms and letting her nails dig in to his pale skin.  
He chuckled at her impatience as she glared at him. He inserted a finger inside her and watched as her head fell back a loud moan falling from her lips.  
'Robin…. Please' She pleaded as he added another finger.  
'As your majesty wishes' He chuckled.

He entered her hard and fast causing Regina to let out a large yelp that Robin was sure the boys would hear. He covered her mouth as he started moving quickly inside her. The need for release within both of them clear.  
'Robin… argh… faster...' She groaned before scratching down his back.  
Robin bit his lip trying not to wake the boys up as he started to feel Regina buck underneath him.  
'Robin…. I… ahh'  
Robin kissed her to keep her shouts and yelps from travelling upstairs. Regina's forehead rested against his as her hot breath panted on to his neck. He picked up his pace and applied pressure to her clit as he swirled it round in fast circles.  
'Fuck… Robin!' She cried out gripping him as he felt her walls convulse deliciously around him. Robin felt possessed as he slammed in and out of Regina before falling over the edge himself and grunting out before falling by her side.

'Robin..' Regina whispered.  
He gathered her up in his arms and sat her on his lap kissing her now messy hair.  
'I do love you… I hope you know that' she whispered.  
He rested his head against hers.  
'I love you too… more than you could ever know'  
Something sat uneasy in his stomach as he looked into her eyes a mix of pain and fear showing in them. Henry was right. She was keeping something from him.

 **Robin knows something is up ahhhhhh! A really long chapter guys. I will try update soon. As always I appreciate your thoughts. x**


End file.
